Her lipstick stains on your lips
by Random-xx-name
Summary: Kevin X Ryoma or Ryoma x Kevin. No, they aren't in a relationship but they have these feelings for one another. Nobody wants to keep on sneaking and pretending that nothing happened... forever. It won't last that long... YAOI Shounen-Ai


_**Her lipstick stains on your lips**_

_Chapter 1_

It was a Sunday morning at the hotel; Kevin woke up, and his eyes were half-lidded. He yawned and stretched his arms. The blonde sat up on the bed, still a little drowsy. He grabbed his favourite sunglasses on the side table and placed it on his hair to hold up his fringes.

He got up from the bed. The blonde pulled the curtains open and the sunlight shone on him. He covered his eyes with his arm and turned around. 'I guess I'll be practising this morning.' He thought, smiling.

* * *

He panted as he threw himself on the chair. 'That was tiring.' Kevin thought. He drank his energy drink, his sweat dropping from the sides of his face.

The blonde stood up, grabbed the tennis racket and the yellow ball. He positioned himself to serve. Kevin threw the ball in the air and hit it hard with the racket.

To his surprise, the ball ended up on the grip of someone's hand. He frowned.

Ryoma stood on the other side of the court, his white cap covering his hazel eyes. "Hn. How are you, Kevin?" He asked, grinning.

"Tsk. What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, resting the racket on hsi shoulder.

"My team and I just so happens to be in the same hotel. I found out that you checked in as well." The hazel eyed teen said. He started walking towards the blonde, his grin growing wide.

"What do you want?" Kevin said with his teeth gritted.

Ryoma stopped in front of the blonde and started blowing his gum, and popping it immediately.

"You're chewing gum again? Didn't I tell you -?" The blonde's lips met Ryoma's. He pushed him away with all his force. "What the fuck?"

The hazel eyed teen grabbed Kevin's hand and made him drop the racket. He threw the ball away. Ryoma tightened his grip on the other's hand and pushed him to the wall.

Kevin knew what was going on. Before their lips could even crash again, he shoved his fingers inside Ryoma's mouth. He quickly drew his fingers out with the gum. He used his wet fingers to throw the gum away. Growing impatient, the hazel eyed teen pinned Kevin to the wall and pressed his lips on him.

They kissed for a while before Ryoma bit the blonde's bottom lip for entrance. The other teen groaned but opened his mouth. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. Kevin figured how much Ryoma wanted to do this and gave in, moaning. The hazel eyed teen pushed Kevin to the wall hard as he explored the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He memorised his hot moist cavern and never left a spot untouched.

As Kevin was moaning, Ryoma knew that they have to pull away for air. He made the best out of it before he finally pulled away. A thread of saliva connected their tongues and both were gasping for air.

"What the fuck do you want anyway?" The blonde exhaled his words.

"Mada mada dane." The hazel eyed teen smirked. He held Kevin's chin with his fingers and titled it to the right. He licked his own lips.

"Just tell me if you want to fuck me 'cause it's bothering me." The blonde crossed his arms.

Instead of an answer, Ryoma started licking Kevin's ear and slowly nibbling his ear lobe. The blonde moaned but pushed him away. "There's a kid watching us!" He whispered angrily.

The hazel eyed teen glanced at his back and saw the young boy that Kevin was talking about. "Go back to your parents." He told the kid.

The boy nodded immediately and left.

The blonde sighed. "Let's just go to my room. I've got loads of -"

"Condoms?"

Kevin blushed bright red. "Hell no! Look, I'll lead you to my room." He started walking. Ryoma followed him but can't himself. The hazel eyed teen squeezes the blonde's ass, grinning.

Kevin leapt in surprise. "Don't do that, dammit!" He growled, hiding his blush with his arm.

"Just keep moving." Ryoma muttered.

"Tsk."

The hazel eyed teen pulled Kevin's wrist and pressed his lips on him again. He wrapped his arms on the other's waist, making the blonde groan. Kevin pulled away. "God! We've only been walking for a minute! We haven't even reached the exit yet! The kid's watching us again! Dammit!" He pushed Ryoma away with all his force.

Ryoma released him, pulled his hand, and dragged him to the exit. "This guy's leaving the court now." He told the receptionist as they pass the reception table.

"Let me go!" The blonde demanded.

The hazel eyed teen released Kevin, stopping in front of the elevator door. He pressed the arrow pointing upwards. "What floor are you in?"

"Twelfth floor."

In a flash, the elevator door opened on its own and the two teenagers let themselves in. Ryoma pressed the number 12 button and the elevator door closed on its own.

It was an awkward silence in the elevator until Ryoma broke it. "I can't believe how much I acted that night. It's so... I feel so stupid." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I never told anyone about it. Trust me." The blonde assured him.

The other teen just looked away.

The elevator door opened once again; they both stepped outside. Ryoma glanced around before he asked Kevin where his room was.

"Room number 2520." The blonde said, rummaging in his pockets. He got his key card with him and followed Ryoma.

They stopped by the door as Kevin tried to open the door with the key card.

The hazel eyed teen went inside the room and turned on the lights. He looked around before he threw himself on the king sized bed. "Hmmm... Not bad." He said.

"Thanks and get off the bed, please. I just want to relax... And do what I want..." Kevin sat on the corner on the bed, smiling to himself. "Unfortunately, I have to join different sorts of tournaments."

"And why?"

"Because I lost to you -" Ryoma pulled the blonde's collar for a kiss. He pinned Kevin on the bed and started to kiss his neck. The other moaned as his flesh was being pecked, licked and bitten. Ryoma's hand slid under Kevin's shirt, touching his nipples. The blonde groaned.

The hazel eyed teen grabbed the hem of Kevin's shirt and pulled it off him. His tongue travelled down to the blonde's chest, stopping when he reached Kevin's pink nipples. He licked it, making the blonde shriek. "S-stop it, d-dammit!" Kevin stuttered as Ryoma kept teasing him. The blonde can't help himself but moan in the pleasure that Ryoma is giving him.

As the hazel eyed teen finished his teasing, he proceeded to travel down to Kevin's lower regions. He smirked when he saw Kevin's hickeys.

"Don't even think about it!" The blonde demanded, blushing red.

Ryoma chuckled. "Are you afraid that I'm on top of you, Kevin-chan?" He purred.

Kevin frowned. "Stop it. It's not funny."

The hazel eyed teen ignored what the other said and started pulling the blonde's shorts.

Before he could even thoroughly remove the other teen's shorts, Kevin grabbed his wrists, pulled him to the bed and pinned him. "This is exactly why I hate you, Ryoma Echizen." He growled.

The hazel eyed teen hid his eyes with his cap. "Tsk."

The blonde was pissed. He grabbed Ryoma's cap and threw it on the floor. He tightened his grip on Ryoma's wrist. And a groan escaped the hazel eyed teen's lips.

Kevin stared at Ryoma for a moment before he finally realised how helpless Ryoma looks like when he's under him. He smirked. The blonde removed the hazel eyed teen's shirt and in one swift motion, Ryoma's shorts and boxer were on the floor. The hazel eyed teen was thoroughly bare.

"You look so damn cute!" He cried, admiring the blushing teen under him.

Kevin started nibbling on Ryoma's flesh. Moans escaping the hazel eyed teen's lips. "R-remove y-yoour shorts-s." He stuttered, moaning.

The blonde stopped, frowning. "You didn't do a good job on undressing me, Ryoma-kun." He pulled his shorts off of him and continued to kiss the blushing teen's neck.

"Fuck m-me al-re -" Before he could even finish, Kevin pushed a finger in Ryoma's entrance, making him arch on the bed, squealing.

The blonde chuckled. "So cute..." He whispered on the squirming teen's ear. Kevin licked ryoma's ear before he pushed his second digit in. The hazel eyed teen shrieked in pain.

Kevin just smirked and made a scissoring motion inside Ryoma's entrance using his two digits. He pushed his third digit inside.

Ryoma's eyes were half-lidded and glazed with lust. When his entrance was ready enough, Kevin playfully looked for that one spot - "KEVIN!" There it is. The blonde continued to hit that spot over and over before he decided that Ryoma's ready.

He pulled out his fingers, spread Ryoma's legs apart and positioned himself. "Are you ready, Ryoma-kun?" He teasingly asked.

The hazel eyed teen was impatient. "Do it -!" Kevin thrust inside him, making Ryoma arch his back. The blonde pulled out, giving Ryoma to adjust before he thrust back in. The hazel eyed teen's nails were digging on the bed sheets as Kevin kept thrusting on him. It took the blonde some time before he finally built a steady rhythm. And with every thrust, Ryoma would always moan his name. Slowly, pain was turning into pleasure for Ryoma. Beads of sweat were dropping from the sides of the hazel eyed teen's face. His body was getting hotter and hotter on each thrust on his sweet spot.

"I-I'm go-ing t-to c-cuuummm." Ryoma gasped, his nails digging on the bed sheets.

Kevin just smirked and unexpectedly went faster and harder on the very last thrust. "KEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIINNN!" Ryoma climaxed all over their stomachs, panting.

When the hazel eyed teen's entrance was tightening on the blonde, he came deep inside Ryoma. He breathed out heavily.

Kevin lay next to Ryoma, smiling. His hand was locked with the hazel eyed teen's hand. "That's what you get for wanting to top me." He muttered.

"Tsk. I hate it when you do something unexpectedly." Ryoma murmured.

"You know what I was going to do and that doesn't count as 'unexpected'. You know what's going to happen but since you want it so much, you let me get away with it."

Ryoma covered his face with his free arm.

Kevin glanced at him and chuckled. "Ne, Ryoma."

"What?"

The blonde looked away. "Nothing..."

"I love you, Kev." The hazel eyed teen whispered, hoping the other wouldn't hear him.

Kevin rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's neck, resting his head on the other teen's chest. "You don't have to tell me something that embarrassing if you don't want to."

Ryoma hugged the other teen's waist. "They must be waiting for me." He murmured.

"Your team? Well, you better take a bath, Ryoma." The blonde said, getting up on the bed.

"And you're not going to come with me? 'Cause that'll be a problem if you do."

Kevin started to laugh. "Just go and take a bath. I promise I won't go in."

"You better not."

* * *

"I'm going." Ryoma said, running his fingers on his wet hair.

Kevin nodded and brushed past him. "I need to take a bath as well and maybe get my room cleaned."

The hazel eyed teen grinned. "Can I use the hair dryer in you room then?"

"Yeah. It's next to the mirror." The blonde said as he prepared his towel, letting it rest on his shoulder. "I'm checking out tomorrow."

"Just step inside the shower already, Kev." Ryoma said.

"Bye!" And after that, he went inside the shower.

* * *

**I'll be demanding for a feedback. I know that I'm not good at all but yes, I'm demanding for a feedback. I don't really care if it's a flame or a praise all that matters is a feedback. What do you think? **

**Just press the button down there…**

**V**


End file.
